everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaucio Pedroso
Glaucio Maria Pedroso Cardoso Castilo (or just Glaucio Pedroso) ''he/him is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character. He is the only son of the maiden from Portuguese fairytale ''The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. He is currently attending his third year at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Kaden Radcliffe. In the conflict between the royals and rebels, Glaucio finds himself on the side of the rebels. He detests the very concept of his own fate being set in stone for him, and has always desired the freedom of doing whatever the hell he wants. He seemingly appears carefree and composed on his exterior, but his interior shows he's more of a mess than he lets on. Truly, most people don't know much about him because he purposely doesn't allow people to get close to him so they could get to know him personally. What's this guy's deal, anyways? Who knows.... Characteristics Personality and Traits Seemingly unconcerned with temporal matters, Glaucio flies through life without a care in the world. He's somehow able to maintain a perpetual state of composure and relaxation on his exterior, which often perplexes others. Many will find Glaucio's unwavering calmness shocking, but those who have found themselves in Glaucio's "inner circle" will know that he is truly in a constant state of existential crisis and personal dread. However, it's extremely rare for individuals to see Glaucio as anything but a person who is unbothered by most things. But of course, how else could an individual find themselves in such a state of tranquility? It's as if Glaucio's own personal demons have been utilized by Glaucio himself to be a foundation for the wall he's built around himself—a wall he uses as a façade to shield himself away from judgement from others. Truly, he is very insecure at heart, and holds on to a somewhat immature fear of being judged harshly by others. On the outside, others may interact with him briefly and think nothing of it. On the outside, however, millions and millions of thoughts spawn inside Glaucio's head. All those thoughts having to do with the small interactions he'd have with other individuals. Thoughts such as: "Did I say the right thing?" "She gave me a strange look, did I say something wrong?" "I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about me." As evident from those examples, Glaucio has an inclination for over-thinking the smallest, most minute details. Every conversation and interaction with another individual leads him down a familiar experience with his own mind; an experience with similarities to two armies clashing with each other in war. Unbeknownst to others, under Glaucio's calm façade, he's constantly battling with his own mind. With the mention of Glaucio's mind, one must not underestimate his brilliance and overall intelligence. He's no stranger to showing off what his mind is capable of, particularly when the situation pertains to seeing through other people's walls and reading others as if they're a novel. Still, his mind remains a jumbled mess (much like he is). While he's often surrounded by his false wall of seemingly unwavering composure and relaxation, Glaucio isn't shy to the idea of expressing his own streak of rebellion (particularly against figures of authorities, or just people he simply dislikes). Others may know Glaucio as "an incredibly chill dude", but at the same time one can't ignore how trouble seems to trail behind him like a companion he keeps with him at all times. He certainly has a knack for committing pranks whenever he sees fit. Often times he crosses the line between practical jokes and actual crimes that could land him in prison, but obviously he's smart with his pranks and only aims to land himself in detention at worst (fun fact: he's managed to get himself banned from the bookball field one time). Glaucio's disposition of composure and relaxation often leads to others believing that he is an "indifferent" and even "cold" person. While it's true that Glaucio can initially come off as "indifferent" and "cold", it certainly seems foolish to assume he doesn't have a passion for at least something (which is truly what people have thought about him). Glaucio often shocks others when he demonstrates the brilliance his mind is capable of, as well as his inclination for learning and gathering knowledge of all sorts—facts from textbooks, lessons pertaining to his interests, and most importantly, gossip! Though he usually never seeks out gossip actively, all the juicy details tend to find their way to him, one way or another. He's trained himself to be observant and pay close attention to what others say. At the end of the day, he'd end up being in possession of other people's secrets and having knowledge of their antics. But of course, Glaucio has no use for those secrets and would never involve himself in anything related to blackmail. He's not a prick, or at least he tries not to be. Many people speculate heavily when it comes to Glaucio and his antics, mostly because people are unable to get a grasp on his character. Glaucio doesn't easily let others see through his wall, and as previously established, it's extremely rare for people to see past his façade of composure and relaxation. His walls often remain standing, as if he never allows them to fall before others. As a consequence of this, he is often an individual of great mystery. Yes, he has a knack for pranks. Yes, he is “a pretty chill dude” (as described by his peers). But beyond that, do people truly know who Glaucio is? His insecurities remain unknown to other people, knowing that if others were to know his weaknesses, he'd be in ruins. Seeing as Glaucio is so veiled in mystery, it'd be a waste to not take advantage of this format and expose him even further. What many people may not know about Glaucio is that he's surprisingly eloquent, despite not having many words to say in the first place. His eloquence often manifests itself in his writing, as he's an excellent wordsmith and excells in anything pertaining to creative writing as a result. He's more adjusted to writing letters of correspondence because he's able to fully make use of his writing ability. Sometimes his eloquence will make a cameo when he communicates with others via text, but frankly he's aware that people would think of him as incredibly lame and "trying too hard", so he opts to text like an average teenager instead. Still, this doesn't prevent him from texting paragraphs and paragraphs of grandiose jargon just for the sake of being "extra". It's mentioned earlier that Glaucio doesn't have a lot of words to say, but if he's truly engaged in a conversation with someone he's taken an interest to, he'll passionately ramble about the topic at hand. Those who have the chance of conversing with Glaucio in such a way would be taken aback by how talkative he can get. He's even been described as "silver-tongued" by others. Still, Glaucio will barely engage in conversations about himself. He's able to carefully navigate a conversation and play his cards right so he never has to reveal anything major about himself, so that his wall remain standing. TBC Physical Appearance Glaucio is a handsome Latino with striking features such as his golden, tan skin (that can be described as "sunkissed") painted with light freckles complete with a rosy complexion and his curly, brilliant scarlet hair. His alluring eyes, as if to contrast from the rest of his appearance, are grayish-blue in hue, but can seem like an icy blue or deep violet from time to time. His eyes, while alluring, seem to have a certain sadness to them, as if they've seen and experienced the unimaginable. The bags under his eyes are heavy, but not heavy enough to take away from his eye's allure. Perhaps the most striking detail about his appearance is the large rose blooming from his forever, which is deep crimson in color and covered in dew. He isn't particularly muscular, but rather he is more lanky in build, which is accentuated (somewhat to his embarrassment) by his astonishing height of 6'1. Interests & Hobbies Arts and Crafts TBA Botany TBA Classic Literature Glaucio grew up perusing every inch of the vast, library in his great-uncle's palace. As a result, he has a soft spot for classic literature, especially classical Greco-Roman literature and stories of mythological figures. He also enjoys reading through translations of Greek plays. Although he was encouraged to imagine himself as one of the goddesses, heroines, or damsels in the stories he'd read about, Glaucio would always insert himself into the story as one of the great heroes (like Achilles or Dionysus). Fairy Tale - The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead (Consiglieri Pedroso) How The Story Goes Wikipedia link Alternative link at sularlunefairytales.com How Does Glaucio Come Into It? The maiden from the story, also known as Rosa, gave birth to a child in the botanical garden of her uncle's castle. That child, who we all know and love as Glaucio, would eventually be fated to follow in his mother's footsteps and fulfill her role as the "maiden" in The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. Glaucio has his grievances with this fact, however... (hence why he's a rebel). Quotes Class-ics Schedule First Year Schedule Second Year Schedule Third Year Schedule Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:Transgender Category:Royalty Category:Portuguese Category:Amatoresx Category:Bisexual